My Last Breath
by PurplePiano22
Summary: Cato and Clove, her point of view on the eventful Feast,her feelings for Cato and her untimely death.


Claudius' announcement is still a foreign concept to my mind as I try to grasp it's meaning, was what he said really true? Cato had understood a second before I had, his blue eyes showing a rare, soft smile. The two of us can win this, the two of us can conquer the rest and be victorious, the two of us can go home. I mean we are the Careers, the most highly favoured to win. No one can stand in our way.

That's when the next wave of thought hits me, so hard I feel like gagging in disgust. The rule wasn't meant for us, it was meant for them. In impulsive anger I grab a knife, my hand is about to throw it with insane force born from my rage. I don't care where or what it hits, a rabbit, a tree trunk, the ground, a bird, anywhere. I just want to throw it like it's my problem, flying far away and falling hard, dead. That's when Cato's strong hand snaps me out of it.

"Hey, don't let the Love Birds get to you, they're nothing," his voice reassures me. "Lover Boy is dying right now as we speak, I highly doubt she'll make it to him on time. Besides, we will get back at her for all she's done to us." His voice darkens, that tone of insanity creeps back into his throat. "I'll even let you have the honours if you make it, gory, brutal. The best death to ever reach the eyes of the Capitol."

I smile at his offer, mad with happiness. Before he can loosen his grip on my arm, I squeeze him into a hug. Shockingly, he responds with returning the embrace. I don't care how out of character this is or how many people are watching. I am too grateful, too relieved to care. The Girl on Fire will be doused by my hands.

Sleep is impossible to come by that night, every part of me quivering in excitement for the next day. Cato and I have planned everything. He'll keep guard incase Thresh decides to come to the Feast, which of course he will. So the only people to look out for will be the girl from District 5, she's so sly she'll probably get her pack before we even know that she was there. That only leaves The Girl on Fire, arrogantly going to retrieve whatever's important enough for her to risk her life for. Probably something for that dumb, blind, Lover Boy.

The next morning comes incredibly slow it seems. Before the sun even rises I am hiding behind a bush within sight of the Cornucopia. Cato is a long way away on the other side of it, farther into the woods, looking out for Thresh. His sole rival in strength.

The table finally rises from the ground. I'm shocked, but kind of humoured as the District 5 girl darts, swipes her bag and disappears into the woods. There's no point in attacking her anyway.

That's when I see her. The Stupid Girl on Fire, the ridiculous, giddy girl twirling around in her dress like she's the greatest little thing on the planet. The girl who's stupidity had won over the heart of Peeta Mellark and the rest of the Capitol, when there actually is absolutely nothing to look at. The cocky girl, pretending to be all humble until she gained the highest training score. The girl who had killed two of our own and left us all to burn in our delirium for days by merely dropping a tracker jack nest. The girl who believed she was smart and talented just because she blew up our food supply, thinking it was funny. The girl who had become the object of mine and Cato's hatred. The girl who's end is going to come with writhing pain by my knife.

At least we all knew it was a setup, unlike the idiots she assumes we are. All I wanted was to see if it was her behind it. Of course she had put her ally up to it. That's when I ordered Marvel to kill her, hoping it would attract her. Fortunately it did, unfortunately, odds didn't turn out the way Cato and I expected.

I watch her little goody two shoe face scan around in worry as she approaches the tiniest pack, obviously hers. That's when I decide to release my knife as it slices through the air. Just as it's about to leave it's damaging mark, she turns around and it rebounds off her bow. Oh, so she has great reflexes too, I wonder how much of this goes to her airy head.

She shoots an arrow at me, I feel it sink deep into my left arm. I clutch it in anger, she can't be as good as she thinks she is, it's just a lucky shot. I reach into my jacket for one of many knives and launch it, it slashes right across her forehead, fresh, scarlet blood instantly begins to gush. I wonder how much confidence will leak out with it. Time for the real show to begin.

I jump down and ram into her, hard. I convert all my feelings of hatred and anger that I have towards her into sheer force. This is surprisingly more effort than needed, Fire Girl is shorter than I imagined up close. I have about three inches on her. She gasps, still dazed by the huge gash I have left leaking on her forehead.

This is it, I finally have her, ready for the brutality and slaughter under my grasp. I hope the Capitol is prepared, their favourite pet is about to die. The excitement and anticipation rush through my veins so fast it makes it hard for me to even control myself. Words escape me before they are even planned. It doesn't matter to me though, it makes the moment more genuine.

I feel my mouth curve into a taunting grin as I hear myself make a snide comment about Lover Boy. I hear her irritating voice reply, but the only word I catch is Cato. I wince in my thoughts, what about him? Lover Boy is almost dead, how can he even be on his feet and stand a chance against him? That's when she loudly shrills for her love, oh how that voice can almost make my ears bleed. Even so, by some instant reflex, my eyes scan the area, just in case.

I flare in rage, how could I have fallen for such a foolish bluff? Especially one of hers. I slam my fist down her throat in anger. At least maybe that will shut her up. Just to add some serious personal torture towards the fiery girl before I slash her to the point of no return, I reveal the truth behind her little ally's death. Her name was Rue right? That's when her gray eyes never unlock their grasp on me. Does she really think that's going to bother me?

I reach into my jacket, which has become a showcase for my knives throughout the Games. I finally reach the handle of my favourite and pull it out of my jacket. It's intricate handle and curved blade have been craving for usage, for blood. I light up in dark content as I tell her about Cato's promise and how I promise to meet it's expectations and beyond.

I silently thank Cato in my head, knowing I'll repay him in anyway once we finally become the Victors, who we were meant to be. I let the thought linger as long as it pleases, I see us radiating in victory before all of Panem, fingers intertwined. The thought leaves me at ease.

I grab the girl's face and tilt it from side to side. Where to start? That's when I notice the perfect spot, those cracked, dry lips. Probably brought to life by Peeta's, giving her a reason to win these Games. Take away her motivation and she's nothing. I beam as my thrill becomes uncontrollable again, I slip another jeering taunt even though I get spit at for it, and then the tip of my knife traces the outline of her lips as I prepare to slice.

That's until my feet aren't touching the ground anymore. I feel strangling pressure on my neck. I look to see a strong, dark arm wrapped around my throat. There's only person who's arm that can belong to. Thresh.

His thunderous voice blares at me. I can't focus on it completely because I'm panicking over how much longer I'll be able to breathe with his arm crushing into my throat. I can hear myself screaming, as Thresh towers over me, vengeance in his eyes. Then he slams me on the ground as if I'm a stone. I gasp, the wind knocked out of me as I desperately back up. This is the most terrified I've been in the whole Games, my closest encounter with death, and it doesn't seem like I'll get out alive.

He's asking me a question, but I don't catch the beginning, he's asking me about a little girl. If I'm the one who killed her. That's when I realize he's talking about Rue. I want to stay defiant, I want to stick it out to the end and survive so I can be with Cato, I want to fight, but that doesn't seem possible, Thresh has me hopelessly stuck. All I can manage is a little squeak as I begin to protest.

I know right now that this looks very pathetic as a Career, I can imagine the snickering from the Capitol, expecting so much more from me, but there is absolutely nothing else to do. Except one thing, I want him here with me, I want his very presence to relieve me, I want him to kill Thresh. That's when I scream his name.

I feel a bit more sympathy for the Girl on Fire when she yelled for Lover Boy earlier now, but nothing matters now, I am about to die. Thresh picks up a stone, not too big, not too small, just a typical rock from the ground, and slams it into my head. I feel my skull crack and shatter completely, little pieces falling inside me while I'm still aware.

I know I'm not going to last for much longer. My senses are slowly fading from me, but I hear him call my name and run towards me. Cato. I desperately fight to stay alive as long as I can for him, every second draining me more and more. I feel as if I'm about to slip away into blackness, the life is fading from me. Fast. Everything's throbbing, speeding up and slowing down. This all the Girl on Fire's fault, I can't even see her though, I can't see anything, anything but darkness that is. Then finally, Cato's voice breaks through.

I hear his voice, for once not brave and strong, but terrified and broken. He begs me to stay with him, and with his words, maybe, just maybe, I can get through this. I'd do anything to win for him, that's why I have to stay alive, I just can't die like this, we are so close to victory.

Memories surround my broken mind, me and Cato volunteering at the Reaping, the fierce, playful competition forming between us during training, our radiant interviews, sitting around the fire while the other Careers have fallen asleep, and holding each other after all the mental pain we've experienced from the tracker jack stings. This whole time I had always felt something for Cato, and every time I had pushed it away, knowing we both can't get out of this alive. When we learnt we could, I could remember the excitement, joy and relief I felt. I could finally be with Cato in the way I imagined.

Now he'll never know, just attempting to move my lips sends vibrations of agony throughout my whole body. Blood is rushing through places that it shouldn't, but throughout all the pain, I blindly reach for Cato's hand and clutch it, hoping the gesture will speak more than words can ever attain. My time is coming, I feel it now, Cato's hand grasps mine tightly and a cannon goes off.


End file.
